


Sleeping Beauty

by Opheliamustdie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Mental Instability, Murder-Suicide, No Instagram Filters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie
Summary: In case you always wondered how Nathan Prescott died....





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This Fiction is a direct sequel to @SgtLia's Fanfiction 'Until The Last Moment'  
> Check it out if you have not already:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10964013
> 
> I had to write this because I am a terrible human being xD

His reaper entered the room and Nathan could hear how the door was locked.  
Still facing the window he hold his eyes shut tight, hoping that all of this would be just another halluzination.  
"Good evening, Nathan", an all to familiar voice greeted him, making him shiver.  
When he finally gathered the strengh to turn around, his vision was blurry from all the tears, his body shaking heavily.  
Jefferson smiled at him, that smile he loved so much, that fucking fake smile.  
"Look at you", the older man said after a while and took a step towards the boy.  
He chuckled when Nathan hit his desk, trying to avoid him.  
That did not stop Jefferson from coming closer, laying a hand on Nathan's cheek, stroking a tear away.  
Sore red eyes looked up to him anxiously.  
"Did you forget to take your meds again?", the teacher asked, his voice sounding almost concerned.  
"Why would you care?", Nathan asked rebellious trying to keep his voice sound stable.  
But he was far from a stable state of mind.  
"What's with that defiant attitude, I thought we were past this...".  
Jefferson watched Nathan, how instable, how fragile he looked.  
A beautiful mess.  
"Just skip the freaking chitchat Mark, you are here to kill me, aren't you?".  
Nathan could not hide his fear and his anger anymore, he was just so done with all of this.  
"Max knows, she found out about everything.  
She will inform the police. Why are you wasting your time with me?!".  
The boy almost screamed at Jefferson, who was watching him with a blank expression on his face.  
No reaction, nothing at all...  
Nathan hated it, he hated it how fake Jefferson was even when he had nothing to loose anymore.  
"Because you matter to me, Nathan. I want to protect you".  
"You fucking liar!".  
Nathan pushed Jefferson away, soon finding himself in his grip again.  
He hit him as hard as he could, annoying his former teacher even further.  
Violently Jefferson pushed the boy down to the ground, fixating him so he was not able to move.  
"No! No stop it!" he panicked when a saw a familiar syringe flashing in the dim light.  
Nathan wanted to scream as he felt a heavy hand covering his mouth and a sting in his neck.  
He fought back until his limbs grew heavy and his thoughts went dull.  
"Why is this boy always such a pain...?", Jefferson asked himself lifting the unconcious Nathan onto his bed.

The blonde young man woke up again, when Jefferson removed his torn apart jacket.  
"Mark..." he muttered, his mind completely clouded by the drugs the man injected him.  
When the older one looked down at him, Nathan smiled while more tears dropped from the corners of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please don't-".  
Nathan could not speak any further with Jefferson's thumb stroking over his bottom lip.  
"It's alright...I am not mad at you, don't worry", Jefferson said calmly watching the boy looking at him in relief. Softly he let his fingers run through the blonde hair of his opposite.  
"I need you to do something for me Nathan...".  
"Anything."  
Jefferson nodded and giving him a warm smile.  
"I need you to take those pills, all of them. You have not taken your meds for days".  
Nathan hazily looked at the small box filled with pills.  
"All of them?" he asked, Jefferson nodded again and helped Nathan to sit up a bit.  
Silently he watched the boy swallowing pill by pill until the pillbox was empty.  
"Are you feeling a bit better already?", Jefferson asked and Nathan smiled at him.  
"Yeah I do".  
For a while he just talked all kind of irrelevant nonsense with the boy until he could not focus on anything anymore.  
"Mark...I'm tired", Nathan said with a faint voice and let himself sink against the adult who wrapped an arm around him.  
"Then sleep for a bit..." Jefferson answered, not able to look at Nathan.  
"Can...can we leave...leave Arcadia Bay ...together...?", was the last sentence the younger man was able to build and for the first time in years Mark Jefferson felt a lump grow in his throat.  
Like a doll he lay the boy down onto the bed and took his camera out of his bag.  
A few adjustments to the settings and he was ready to go.  
Through the cameralense it was easier to look at his most valuable victim.

"It's a shame Nathan, such a waste of talent and vision...", Nathan heard Jefferson's voice saying cold and hollowly.  
His vision slowly fading the last thing Nathan heard was the repetitive clicking of a camera.


End file.
